Descendant
by Alza Saiko-Yoochi
Summary: Ada kalanya, ada kenyataan yang tak boleh kau ketahui walau kau ingin mengetahuinya. Kenyataan pahit...


_**Story by: **_**Alza Saiko Yoochi.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi**

_**Rate: M**_

_**Genre: Suspense, Tragedy, Mystery, Family, Hurt, Crime.**_

_**Warning: Gender Bender, Typo, some mistakes EYD**__**,**__** AR, OOC, Fanon, AH.**_

_**A/N: Just A Fanfic, hope you like.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Descendant**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

* * *

/… Pemirsa sekalian, telah ditemukan jasad seorang pria yang diduga _CEO_ di _Ace_ _Corp_ di gang dekat _Game Center_. Jasad tersebut ditemukan dalam keadaan menggenaskan, hampir semua organ dalamnya dike-/

Klik!

Aku menekan tombol _Off_ di _Remote_ _TV_, lalu bergegas beranjak pergi ke dapur. Tak tahan rasanya jika harus mendengarkan suara _TV_, apa lagi dengan gambar jasad yang dimaksud. Sambil mencoba menenangkan diri, aku menyalakan kompor dan memanaskan wajan. Membuat makan siang untukku dan Putri kecilku. Agak lama, aku berkutat pada masakanku. Tanpa menyadari sosok seorang gadis kecil berjalan riang menghampiriku sambil memeluk boneka panda.

"Mama, Papa sudah pulang?"

Tubuhku menegang sejenak, hampir saja aku menjatuhkan piring di tanganku. Sembari menarik nafas panjang, aku menaruh piring besar berisi nasi goreng ke atas meja sebelum menoleh pada Putriku.

"Papa masih bekerja di luar Negeri, Sayang…," sahutku lembut, berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin. Pandangan matanya menatapku dalam, tapi juga terdapat unsur kesedihan dan kepolosan yang terlihat jelas.

"Kok lama, Ma? Papa juga belum mengirimkan boneka buat A-chan!"

"Sabar, Sayang. Papa masih sibuk, belum ada waktu untuk mengirimkan boneka. A-chan harus sabar, nanti bonekanya gak jadi dikirim, lho!"

"Uu… Iya, deh… A-chan ngerti, Ma…," Putriku terlihat kecewa, tapi cengiran polos andalannya kembali ditunjukkannya. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil, dengan tujuan agar aku tidak menyadari bahwa dia merasa kecewa, sedih, marah, atau pun kesal.

Sayangnya, dapat dengan mudah kuketahui.

Atem naik ke kursi dengan susah payah, karena tingginya masih belum mencapai kursi dapur. Aku membiarkannya, karena Atem tak pernah mau dibantu dan karena aku tahu kalau Atem bisa melakukannya. Sambil memperhatikannya, aku membuatkan _Choco Milk_ kesukaan Atem.

"Nee… Mama…,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Papa harus bekerja di Amerika? Papa, 'kan, nggak bisa lindungi Mama?"

Refleks, aku berhenti mengaduk _Choco Milk_, menghela nafas sejenak dan menoleh pada Atem. "Tak perlu, Mama bisa jaga diri, kok…,"

"Yang benar…?"

"Iya,"

"… Mama…," Atem menatapku dalam, terlalu dalam. Kedua permata merah _Crymson_-nya terlihat gelap, seolah kerlipan _Crystal_ pada matanya menghilang. "A-chan akan jagain Mama… A-chan akan lindungin Mama… Mama nggak boleh terluka… Mama nggak boleh dalam bahaya…," Mata Atem tertutup setengah.

Mendengar itu, aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, sayang…,"

_**xXx**_

Namaku Amara, Amara Mutou. Seorang Ibu rumah tangga biasa dan… Janda. Suamiku, Aknamkanon Mutou, mengalami kecelakaan hebat dan kehilangan nyawa. Tepat beberapa hari setelah ia pergi ke Amerika untuk urusan pekerjaan. Walau sudah lewat setahun, tetap saja masih ada perasaan sedih, kecewa, dan lainnya yang menyesakkan dada. Terutama diriku dan Putraku, **Yugi Mutou**.

Sejak berumur 10 tahun, Yugi pindah ke rumah Kakeknya di Domino _City_. Yugi bersekolah di sana, karena pendidikan di sini kurang bagus. Setiap liburan sekolah, Yugi pulang ke rumah. Terkadang pulang bersama Kakeknya atau dengan teman-temannya. Aku lega karena Yugi bisa mendapat teman di sana, dan kuharap Yugi tak terlalu bersedih lagi.

Sedangkan yang kupanggil 'A-chan' tadi, dia adalah Putri bungsuku. **A-chan, Atem Mutou**. Baru berumur 6 tahun.

Suamiku meninggal dalam perjalanan ke gedung _Sennen_ _Corp_, mobil yang dikendarainya ditabrak pengendara mobil lain. Sempat dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, sayangnya… Di tengah jalan, suamiku menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Aku dan Yugi begitu terpukul mendengar berita tersebut, terutama saat melihat langsung jasad suamiku. Aku menjerit histeris dan hampir pingsan, sedangkan Yugi terdiam sambil menggendong Atem yang memandang jasad Ayahnya dengan tatapan heran.

Untuk beberapa hari, kami tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Yugi mengalami _Syndrome Pasca Trauma_ selama beberapa waktu, untungnya nilai pelajarannya tidak menurun karena hal itu. Hanya Atem yang tidak merasa sedih, kurasa karena Atem tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menjelaskan, namun Atem tetap tak mengerti dan selalu bilang kalau saat itu Ayahnya hanya tertidur lelap. Pada akhirnya, aku menyerah. Aku dan Yugi sepakat akan menjelaskannya pada Atem saat gadis kecil itu sudah agak dewasa.

Setelah lewat setengah tahun, kehidupan kami kembali normal tanpa kehadiran suamiku. Aku yang awalnya hanya Ibu rumah tangga biasa, kini harus bekerja untuk mencari nafkah. Yugi juga mulai bekerja _Part Time_, sebenarnya aku sudah melarangnya, tapi dia bersikeras untuk melakukannya. Yugi tak ingin membebaniku dalam hal keuangan.

Kehidupanku berjalan normal seperti biasa, untuk _**sementara**_… Karena, 8 bulan setelah kematian Suamiku, mulai terjadi kejadian aneh.

Terjadi pembunuhan berantai.

Awalnya, polisi mengira kalau kejadian itu hanya pembunuhan biasa. Namun, semakin lama, kejadian itu semakin sering terjadi. Semua korban adalah pria, tempat kejadian selalu di gang kecil, seluruh organ dalamnya keluar dan terlumuri darah. 2 hal yang sama, selalu ditemukan pisau dengan ukiran naga pada ganggang pisau dan… Semuanya adalah korban yang berhubungan denganku.

Aku dikaruniai paras di atas rata-rata dan awet muda, hal itu membuat cukup banyak orang yang tertarik padaku, terutama pria. Namun, sedikit yang mengetahui hal ini, karena aku selalu menyamar saat bekerja atau sekedar keluar rumah. Aku mulai menyamar sejak menjadi Istri dari Aknamkanon Mutou, aku melakukannya agar Suamiku tidak marah. Setiap kali ada pria yang mendekatiku, suamiku selalu membawanya ke suatu tempat dan sejak itu pula aku tak pernah melihat pria itu. Yang aku tahu, Suamiku _**hanya berbicara**_ dengannya.

Sekarang, setiap kali ada yang mendekatiku, sehari setelahnya… Pembunuhan pun terjadi.

Tentunya hal ini membuatku selalu dicurigai, namun tak ada bukti.

Dari pada hal itu, yang kukhawatirkan adalah Putri bungsuku...

Atem selalu ketakutan dan berbicara aneh apa bila mengetahui tentang kejadian itu, lalu mengurung diri di kamar atau menangis sambil memelukku. Aku tak tahu kenapa, dan tentunya aku ingin tahu alasannya. Namun, sering kali aku tak sampai hati menanyakannya. Atem justru semakin menjadi-jadi apa bila ditanya, butuh waktu beberapa hari agar dia menjadi tenang.

Menurut Psikiater kenalanku, mungkin Atem pernah menyaksikan kejadian yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan di suatu tempat atau acara _TV_. Dikarenakan usianya yang masih balita, hal itu menyebabkan Atem mengalami _Syndrom Pasca Trauma_.

"Sayang, Mama berangkat kerja, ya. Baik-baik dengan Om Mahaad, ya?" Ucapku sambil mengelus rambut Atem.

"Yaaa~" Atem menyahut dengan begitu riangnya. Membuatku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Mahaad, jaga Atem, ya?" Pesanku sambil mengalihkan pandangganku pada Mahaad, adik dari mendiang Suamiku. Mahaad hanya mengangguk sambil menggandeng tangan Atem.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Mama berangkat~" Aku melambaikan tanganku sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ayo, bilang apa sama Mama?" Mahaad jongkok di belakang Atem sambil melambaikan tangan Atem.

"Dadah~"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua, belum lagi saat Atem menarik-narik tangan Mahaad masuk ke dalam rumah. Hh... Terkadang aku ingin tinggal di rumah seperti dulu dan menemani Atem bermain. Sayangnya, aku harus bekerja mencari nafkah, dan Atem tak bisa kubawa ke Kantor. Karena itulah, aku selalu meminta Mahaad untuk menjaga Atem.

"Om! _Game_! _Game_!" Atem menarik-narik tangan Mahaad sambil menunjuk tumpukan kartu M&W di ruang tengah.

"Iya, iya." Mahaad duduk di depan tumpukan kartu dan mulai memilih. Sedangkan Atem duduk di hadapan Mahaad. Untuk sementara, mereka terdiam, asyik memilih kartu. Sesekali, Mahaad melirik Atem yang tetap riang sedari tadi.

_**xXx**_

"Mutou-san, kudengar Anda hanya tinggal berdua dengan anak Anda, ya?"

"Ah, ya. Rafael-san." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pada atasanku.

"Hebat juga Anda bisa bekerja sambil mengurus anak sendirian."

"Ah, tak terlalu. Terkadang Saya meminta bantuan tetangga dan saudara."

"Begitu, ya...,"

"Maaf, Saya harus segera pulang. Permisi." Aku mengambil tas kerjaku dan berjalan pergi.

"Perlu kuantar?" Tawar Rafael.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Aku mempercepat langkahku, agar Rafael tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Aku tak ingin ada yang terbunuh lagi gara-gara mendekatiku. Namun, sepertinya Rafael tak memusingkan hal itu dan malah berjalan di sampingku.

"Ya sudah, biar kuantar sampai depan Kantor."

"Rafael-san, tidak perlu repot-repot."

"A-"

"_Kaa-san_!"

Langkahku terhenti mendengar panggilan seseorang, begitu pula Rafael. Refleks, aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok Yugi yang melambaikan tangan padaku. Melihat itu, aku tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menghampiri Yugi dan teman-temannya.

Rafael? Berdecak kesal dan berjalan masuk Kantor.

"Yugi? Kenapa kemari?" Tanyaku heran, mengingat sekolahnya belum liburan.

Sebelum Yugi sempat menjawab, temannya yang berambut pirang sudah menyerobot sambil merangkul Yugi. "Anak kelas 3 ujian, Tante. Jadi anak kelas 1 dan 2 dilliburkan agar tidak mengganggu!"

"Jou!"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat Yugi yang memberontak kesal, sedangkan Jou hanya menyengir usil.

"Aah~ lagi pula kami kangen masakan Tante~" Aku menoleh pada teman Yuugi yang kukenal bernama Hiroto Honda.

"Oya?"

"Yup, dari pada masakan seseorang..." Sindir Honda sambil melirik Anzu, teman wanita Yugi.

"Hei! Aku, 'kan, masih belajar!" Omel Anzu.

"Jou! Lepasin!"

"Gak usah malu-malu, Yuug~"

"Hei!"

Melihat itu, aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Ya, sudah. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, sudah malam."

"Yaaa~"

Hari ini, aku pulang bersama Yugi dan teman-temannya. Begitu pulang, kami disambut oleh Mahaad. Atem? Tertidur dengan pulasnya di kamar, membuat Yugi kembali mengomel karena Jounouchi iseng ingin membangunkan dan mengagetkan Atem.

Mahaad bilang Atem sudah tertidur sejak jam 7 malam karena kelelahan bermain.

Sepertinya hari ini tak ada masalah dan... Pembunuhan.

_**xXx**_

2 hari berlalu, rumahku menjadi ramai dengan adanya Yugi dan teman-temannya. Tak lupa dengan Atem yang semakin ceria karena bertemu dengan Kakaknya lagi. Dan selama 2 hari ini pun tak ada berita tentang pembunuhan berantai. Rafael pun juga sudah kupastikan masih hidup.

Namun, hari ini aku mendapat panggilan dari polisi, kudengar berhubungan dengan pembunuhan tersebut. Kali ini, aku diantar Mahaad ke Kantor Polisi sedangkan Atem ditemani oleh Yugi dan teman-temannya.

"Selamat datang, Mutou-san. Silahkan duduk." Inspektur Odion mempersilahkanku duduk.

Aku mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Mahaad tidak ikut, dia hanya menunggu di luar Kantor. Kulihat, Inspektur Odion mengambil sebuah foto dan menunjukkannya padaku.

"Mutou-san, ini foto pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang sempat diambil oleh seorang mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat di TKP, tepat beberapa saat setelah pembunuhan dilakukan. Nampaknya si pelaku berusaha kabur." Terang Odion sambil menunjuk foto sang pelaku, tak terlalu jelas karena fotonya cukup gelap.

"Hm..." Aku memperhatikan foto tersebut. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah pisau berlumuran darah di tangannya, rambut pirang dan jaketnya yang berwarna putih, entah kenapa dia memakai jaket putih. Aneh, bukan? Tentunya akan menarik perhatikan orang lain.

"Bagaimana? Apa Anda mengenal pelaku?"

"Mn... Maaf, Inspektur. Saya tidak mengenalinya... Yang Saya tahu, pelakunya...,"

"Ganjil, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Hal itulah yang membuat kami bingung. Yang pertama, tubuhnya kecil. Yang kedua, jaketnya berwarna putih dan terlalu besar untuk pelaku. Dan ada huruf aneh yang terukir pada jaketnya."

"Eh? Huruf?"

"Coba Anda lihat baik-baik."

"Hm...," Aku memicingkan mataku dan memperhatikan foto sekali lagi, terutama pada jaket yang dipakai si pelaku.

Sampai aku merasakan petir menyambar di siang bolong, tepat saat aku melihat huruf yang tertulis pada jaket sang pelaku. Aku tahu huruf itu, karena dulu Suamiku pernah mengajariku. Huruf Mesir kuno.

Tubuhku serasa kaku, aku tak mampu bergerak setelah membaca rangkaian huruf tersebut. Yup, rangkaian huruf yang menjadi sebuah nama. Nama yang sejak 6 tahun lalu kuucapkan, bahkan saat sang pelaku **masih dalam kandungan**.

Bukannya aku tak mau menyadari hal ini, tapi... Jika melihat jaket yang dikenakan sang pelaku, aku teringat pada jaket Hoodie panda yang kubelikan padanya, walau agak kebesaran. Belum lagi dengan rambut pirangnya, lebih tepatnya, poni pirang... Pirang keemasan.

Mendadak, aku juga menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan suamiku pada orang-orang mendekatiku. Dan hal itu... Menurun pada sang pelaku.

Dan... Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tak ingin mengakui hal ini adalah...

... Dia, anakku sendiri... Dengan usia yang masih belia.

_**The End**_


End file.
